


Unexpected Return Home

by A3nt_m3lody



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Minor Team Flash (The Flash TV 2014), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tumblr: multifandom-imagines-things, endgame not canon, inifinty war fix it, mentioned arrowverse teams, team legends mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A3nt_m3lody/pseuds/A3nt_m3lody
Summary: A/n: I wrote this immediately after the first endgame official trailer came out, which was like December 6th. I was at a tech rehearsal and watched the trailer 6 times. I hope yall like it! I don't own Marvel or DC





	Unexpected Return Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I wrote this immediately after the first endgame official trailer came out, which was like December 6th. I was at a tech rehearsal and watched the trailer 6 times. I hope yall like it! I don't own Marvel or DC

Kara thought things couldn’t get any worse after dealing with _Nazis_ from another world. But because of her big mouth, she was now stuck in her current predicament. Luckily she didn’t have her suit on, which would’ve made the situation worse. As far as she knows from what she saw before being imprisoned, they looked like they were in the middle of preparing for war. She knew that if she decided to fight back, it would cause more problems for everyone.

“You have entered from a portal on sacred land. What is your business here?” A woman asked, her tone fierce and intimidating. If she hadn’t been around her adoptive mother, sister, and boss, she would’ve been terrified at least.

Steeling her emotions a little, Kara took off her glasses, her x-Ray vision seeing armies– tribes?– gathering and what she assumed was heroes dressed for battle. Looking back at the woman, she saw her tense. “I’m from another universe, and I swear to you that I don't mean any harm. I’m just trying to go home with–”

Kara paled as she cut herself off when she realized that she didn't know if her sister made it back.

“With who?” The woman demanded, noting how the young woman began to panic.

“W-with my sister. Oh my god, we– we got separated! Maybe something happened to the extrapolator–” she didn’t realize she was hyperventilating until she felt the woman’s hand squeezed her shoulder. The door to her cell was open, though there we’re female guards standing in front of the open door.

“Alright child, listen to my voice and breathe slowly.” The woman said, now speaking softly, her accent somehow soothing Kara a little. It took a moment, but eventually, kara’s breathing silenced. The woman stayed with Kara until another guard came in.

“General, the King requires your presence.” Spoke the guard, before leaving. Somewhat reluctant, the General stood up. But before she could leave, Kara grabbed her hand.

“Please, let me help. On my earth, I’m a hero amongst the citizens. I want to help even though I’m not in my world.” Kara practically pleaded, her blue eyes showing nothing but pureness and honestly. The General reluctantly nodded, moving the guards to move out of the way.

“You will stay close and unless the King questions it.” The General states as they all walked to the main room. When they got there, Kara felt a bit intimidated. These people were probably heroes longer than her, even though she had been around her cousin for a while.

When they entered the main room, immediately eyes turned to them, causing Kara to nervously fix her glasses. “Okoye, I thought this person was to stay in the cell until we had finished this war.”

“My King, she claims to be a hero in her world. With what we are about to face. Don't you think that maybe we could use more help.” Okoye states, glancing at Kara. The young blonde looked around the room that they were in, amazed by the technology. It was almost advanced as krypton. Almost.

The king leads Okoye away from the group and they began to talk more quietly, though Kara heard them perfectly. Deciding to not say anything, she walked over to the large window, aware of the eyes following her every move.

Kara closed her eyes, basking in the rays of the sun. There was something about this place, this world, that made her feel different. It was different than being with the League and working at the D.E.O. With Alex and J'onn. It was weird. Everyone here seemed like an outcast, but it almost seemed like a natural thing. Like the legends in a way.

The calm silence was interrupted when an alarm sounded. The bracelet on Okoye shinned and one of the beads rolled up and showed a hologram of the earth. Triangular ships were shown just outside of the earth’s atmosphere. “Something just entered the earth's atmosphere.” Just as she said that, everyone stumbled as some of the ships crashed over the force field.

Before anyone could blink, Kara had zoomed out to the roof, staring out at large capsules that made it outside the barrier. Taking off her glasses, she zoomed in on the capsules and gasped as she saw vile aliens screeching and clawing each other or the door. There were two aliens that were different, possibly the leaders, and walked to the end of the barrier.

Zooming back to the room, kara was about to speak but let out a yelp when weapons were drawn at her. A man with dark dirty blonde hair and a beard walked forward, the King next to him, and glared at the Kryptonian.

“Who are you?”

“I’m… I’m supergirl."


End file.
